fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fantasy Forest Story Wiki:Code of Conduct
The following is the code of conduct followed by the Fantasy Forest Story Wiki. Wikia policies *The Wikia Terms of Use forbid harassment and vandalism. Specifically, you agree not to use the Service to: ** Harass members of the Service; ** Use the Service in any unlawful manner or in any other manner which could damage, impair, or overburden the site; ** Post, upload, transmit, share, or store content which is unlawful, defamatory, infringing, obscene, or invasive of another's right to privacy or publicity; ** Impersonate another entity or person; ** Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; ** Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; ** Access or attempt to access any information on the Service through an interface other than the Service or otherwise approved by the Company; ** Solicit passwords or other information for unlawful purposes. * You must be 13 years of age or older. Wiki policies *'Prohibited content' includes excessive harsh language, sexual content, and violence. Use of words such as "Damn" or "Hell" is allowed, but you may be found in violation of the wiki policies if your use of language is considered inappropriate and/or excessive. **'Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable.' Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki and are never allowed in chat. *No trolling, where "trolling" is defined as performing actions for the purpose of provoking angry or negative reactions from other people. *Do not support or encourage vandalism, on this or any other wiki. *Edits and comments should always be respectful and politically correct within Wikia's Terms of Use. *Do not remove threads unless for a legitimate reason (i.e. spam, trolling). *The wiki does NOT support or promote cheating of any kind, do not discuss cheats or exploits on the wiki. Any such comments will be deleted. Neighbor Request *The Neighbors page is the only place outside of a user's profile and personal pages for neighbor requests to be posted. *Any neighbor requests posted outside of the designated areas will be removed. If a user spams neighbor requests outside of the designated Neighbors page or on it, they are subject to the rules governing spamming. Privacy and safety *For your own safety, it's recommended that you not to post personal information about yourself, such as your school or home address. Remember, anything written on any page of this wiki can be read by anyone on the internet. So please consider that before posting. Chatroom policies Moderators may enforce their own policies. These include: *'If saying or doing something will make others upset or angry, then it's best that you avoid such behavior.' This includes stating personal affiliations and beliefs. When requested to drop the subject, drop the subject. *'Do not use excessive language'. While certain words are allowed, if someone asks you to not use those words, please respect their wishes. *'Please do not use uppercase excessively.' Capitalizing words for emphasis is fine, but excessive capitalization can be considered "shouting," and should be avoided. *'Please speak in sentences that people can understand.' *'Please don't backseat moderate', this is the job of the chat mods and admins. *'Do not flood the chat with emoticons or otherwise.' This is considered spam, which can be defined as excessive posting of the same message multiple times, excessively posting emoticons or posting numerous messages of gibberish with no legitimate meaning. *'Do not post ASCII artwork' Kicking and banning *Chatters may be kicked or banned without warning only for harassment, spam, flooding, sexual conduct, excessive harsh language, excessively violent content, or violations of the Wikia Terms of Use. *Otherwise, chatters must be notified about their specific inappropriate behavior before being kicked or banned. *Please don't use threatening language in notifications, simply explain how the chatter's behavior is inappropriate. *Please keep ban lengths short. Category:Community